The present invention generally relates to the emulating a laser pointer, and more particularly to the emulation of a laser pointer via a mobile device.
During meetings and classes, it is common for presenters to use laser pointers to point to a portion of a display to indicate the portion of the display that they are referring to for the audience. Traditional laser pointers are small handheld devices that project a colored laser light that can be easily used to point at a desired target portion of a display. However, due to the small nature, such laser pointers can often be misplaced, lost or stolen. In addition, the laser pointers include batteries that need to be charged or replaced often.
In addition, the diameter of the laser emitted by the laser pointer is fixed. Accordingly, laser pointers are often only useful in some limited settings. For example, the use of a traditional laser pointer by a professor in a large lecture hall with a very large display may not be practical as the size of the dot created on the display screen is too small to draw the attention of the audience.